


call me when you get there

by orphan_account



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Im tired, Smut, This is DUMB, go 2 bed miles, i don't usually post stuff, i feel like there's too much dialogue, i managed to not say y/n once wow, i only write when i'm bored at night so all my stuff is delirious, i repeat the same phrases bc im dumb bitch, i'm terrible at writing endings h, idk just read it, it's 2:30am ffs, it's a skype call fic, my vocab is Limited i don't read enough, not rlly fluffy, ok how about i stop picking out flaws and go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	call me when you get there

My phone rings at 2 am. I’m awake, of course. It’s hard to sleep when Dallon’s not here. I pick up almost immediately when I see that the caller ID says his name. 

“Hey, baby” I mumble, tired despite not actually being able to fall asleep.

“Hey, sweetie. Did I wake you up?”

“No, It’s hard to sleep when you’re not here. You sound happy, did you just get off stage?”

“Yeah, about half an hour ago. I’m in the hotel now though, I’ve managed to get a room alone for once instead of sharing.”

My ears prick up at this. I already know what Dallon’s insinuating. Empty hotel rooms usually mean phone sex. I’m still going to tease him, however.

“Oh, that must be nice. That means you don’t have to share the shower.”

“And it means I can talk to you in privacy.”

I blush at that.

“What would we need privacy for, Dal?”

“Sweetheart, I think you know what we’d need private for.”

My head spins at this. Yeah, ok, I’ve been dating Dallon for almost 3 years, but his voice when he’s turned on still makes me dizzy.

“Can we make this a video call?”

“Of course.”

I pull open my laptop from the bedside table and start a skype call, his smile appearing on my screen after 3 rings.

“You look so pretty” He tells me immediately.

“You look fucking hot, I love how you look after shows.”

His smile turns into a smirk and he runs his fingers through his hair, leaving his hand resting under his chin.

“Do you want me to take off my shirt?” I ask, seeing his eyes widen as I say it.

“Please.”

I pull the oversized t-shirt over my head, leaving myself in a lacy white bra.

“I wish I could touch you, baby.”

“You can touch yourself though, Dal.”

He gulps when I say that, kicking off his jeans and palming himself through his boxers, straight away. I watch him for a few moments before he groans a quiet protest, making me giggle.

“You’re so desperate, Dal. The more impatient you are, the more I’ll make you wait.”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, baby, I couldn’t even focus during the show.”

“I’m sure you can wait a little bit longer to get off.”

I slide my hand down into my underwear now, sighing breathily as I stroke over my clit. Despite my teasing, I’ve also been thinking about Dallon all day. I’m still addicted to him and knowing I won’t see him for a month and a half on tour is a painful thought. But at least we can do this together.

“Baby, can you take off your bra?” Dallon’s voice is struggling to sound neutral, a hint of a whine coming out.

“Since you asked so nicely.” I agree, my voice wobbling.

I pull the bra over my head, exposing my chest to Dallon through the screen. His palm works faster against his boxers, his mouth opening in a gasp. He looks so pretty, hair toussled and a touch of eyeliner left from the show. His shirt isn’t completely off, but three or four buttons are undone at the top, exposing part of his chest. His jacket is long gone, probably on the hotel floor somewhere.

“Can you take your shirt off, Dal? It seems a bit unfair that i’m the only one undressed here.”

He nods in response, taking his free hand and undoing the rest of the buttons, then throwing his shirt across the room.

“You can take off your underwear too.”

He quickly kicks off his pair off boxers, leaving him completely naked and stroking his cock, eyes fixated on the screen. I take in the sight before me, knowing it might be a while before we can do this again. The sight of Dallon, weak because of me, always turns me on, no matter where he is, and I start to speed up my hand as he bites his lip.

“D-Dal, you look so good” I breathe, whimpering as he smiles slightly at me.

“You’re so horny for me, it’s so hot” He says, stroking himself faster and using his other hand to tug his hair away from his face.

I moan his name at that and my legs begin to shake. I can’t think of anything but the image of Dallon on my screen and his soft pants coming out of my speakers.

“Fuck, you look so pretty, I wish I could feel you right now”

I let out a whine and feel myself becoming dangerously close to the edge.

“Wh-when you say stuff like that, it turns me on so much”

“You want me to tell you how good you look, whimpering for me, trying not to cum too early?”

“Dal, please, I’m so close”

“You can let go, sweetheart. I don’t mind.”

“B-but you-”

“It’s fine baby. I promise.”

I let out one final whimper before I start to cum, shaking and gasping Dallon’s name over and over again. When I look at the screen, his eyes are wide and focused on the screen as he milks himself quickly. I watch him as I breathe shakily, too in awe to look away from the scene in front of me. His neck is glistening with sweat and his hair is toussled from how many times he’s ran his hands through it.

“I-I- fuck” he groans, “I think I’m gonna cum”

“Please Dal, I want to see you”

He twists his hand sharply and cum spills over it as he gasps and shudders, biting down hard on his lip. He hisses my name and takes a shaky breath, leaning back and still shaking, then wipes his hand on the sheets.

“That was so fucking hot, Dallon” I mutter and he smiles at me. His eyes are full of warmth and it makes me miss him already.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
